Pirate of my Heart
by Twistedeveryway69
Summary: Name sucks, guys! Will the death of Elizabeth's father, and the return of Jack Sparrow send the trio on another raving adventure? R&R!
1. Chapters 1to3 He Came Back?

Pirates of the Caribbean

My Own Story.

By: Lisa Russell

Chapter one

Jack Sparrow staired out at the horizen. It had been several years since

he had spoken to his good friend Will Turner. He was just thinking about Elizabeth and Will when the rain started pooring down on him.

"Oh, that is just great..." Jack spoke to himself sarcastically. "Gibbs! Drop sails! We're headed twords Tortuga."

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs replied. The crew scurried off to work without question.

Jack steared the boat and headed twords shore. Once the _Black Pearl_

was tied up, Jack and Gibbs headed to the bar.

"Talk to that Will Turner lately, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked. Jack stopped walking and

turned to look at the man. "Not for 3 years." He replied through gritted teeth. "Suspect

he'se married to Elizabeth by now." Gibbs looked around at Jack suprised at the sorrow in his voice.

"Well, we best be off." Jack said sudenly bringing Gibbs out of his trans.

Jack walked several paces ahead of Gibbs leaving him behind. Jack stopped abruptly, spun around and strode back to face Gibbs.

"What do you say we head up to Port Royal?" Jack asked the startled man.

Gibbs stood gapeing at his captain then opend his mouth to answer. "But Cap'n,

Commodore Norrington will be waiting for you, No doubt he still remembers you." "Of course!"

Jack replied cheerfully, "All the more reason to go back, mate!" Gibbs just stood there searching

Jack's eyes for any sign of a joke. Jack's eyes were hard stone. After a minute, Jack grinned and dragged Gibbs out by the arm. Once again, Jack stopped abruptly but did not turn around.

"Anamaria..." Gibbs heard Jack mutter. Anamaria did not answer, but glared at Jack.

When she finally spoke, her voice was hard, angry, and seriouse.

"Jack Sparrow!" she shouted "You still owe me a boat!"

"Anamaria, i know i do but...but i-i-i still have -" "I dont care! You will get me

a boat by next week or i'm taking yours!"

"Mine! Fine. i will get you a boat, Love!" Jack and Anamaria stood looking

at each other for what seemed like ages before Jack finally strode passed and onto the _Pearl_.

"You havent given her a boat yet, Cap'n?" Jack glared at Gibbs before he answered.

"No Gibbs, i havent." He replied solomnly. "Ah" Said Gibbs shortly

Halfway through the trip to Port Royal, the _Pearl_ caught up with another ship.

A ship that both Jack and Gibbs recognized. It was the _Interceptor_.

"No! Any other ship but this one! Why this one?" Gibbs belowed.

"Don't worry, mate" Jack said calmly.

"Whats in your head," One of the crew spoke up, "Thats made you so happy, Captain?"

Jack stood and smiled. "It's not the enemy." Jack took the _Pearl_ and streared her tword the other ship.

Just then, two people came out hand in hand. "Will! Elizabeth!" Jack shouted at the couple.

"Jack? Is that you?" Will Turner replied. "Yes,it is! How be ya, Mate?" Jack shouted across the water.

"Jack! it's so good to see you!" Elizabeth sudenly spoke up. "Aye! I'ts good to see you, too, Love!"

Elizabeth beamed at Jack and then looked at Will who was also beaming. "Listen, Jack. We were just headed back to Port Royal. You should meat us there!" Will said. "Yes, Jack, you must!" Elizabeth added.

"Alright. We'll just meet you on shore." Jack said grinning. Elizabeth and WIll smiled back at him.

Gibbs looked worriedly at Jack. Jack grinned at him and Gibbs forced a smile.

"Cap'n, what if the Commodore sees you? He'll try to capture you for sure."

"Ah, see...theres the key word there. 'Try' He may _try_ to capture me. Savvy?"

Gibbs chuckled and turned the other way so Jack may not see his worried expresion. Gibbs stared at the sea for what seemed like ages before Jack called out that they were coming in. " Ready the ancor!" He yelled.

The crew, includeing Gibbs, hurriedly ran off to ready for shore.

Jack and Gibbs did not speak another word long after that.

"Mr. Gibbs...?" Elizabeth asked as everyone got off bored the _Black Pearl_. Gibbs shook his head and stared up at Elizabeth. "Mr. Gibbs, Are you alright?" Gibbs stared at her for a minute before answering. "Yes, Miss. I'm fine...fine..." Elizabeth stood confused and then walked back to join the group. Will and Jack were talking and laughing like they were long lost brothers. Gibbs decided he better go back and join everyone. Elizabeth greated the whole crew gratiously and invited them all into their home.

"Will. I need to ask you something," Jack pulled Will out of the group.

"Of course, Jack. What is it?" Will replied worriedly.

"Will, Whear is Commodore Norrington? Is he still here?" Will could see that Jack was somewhat scared. "He is, but i wont let him get you. Besides, your Captain Jack Sparrow. You escaped him before. Eh?" Will elbowed Jack lightly in the rib and walked off to join Elizabeth.

"Ah, Jack. I see that you still have Mr. Cotton with you." Will called back laughing. Jack narrowed his eyes and followed the group up to Will's house.

When everyone got inside, Elizabeth asked her maids to make everyone something to eat. they did so and walked off to start. Will offered Jack a seat and opend a large bottle full of rum.

"Jack...?" Will offered his friend some of the drink.

"Ah..rum!" Jack took a glass from Will and drank heartily.

An hour later, everyone was laughing and dancing and singing. Will took a seat and looked at Elizabeth who was dancing in circles with Jack singing his favorite song. Will laughed and looked around at everyone else who were also dancing and singing. "Jack!" Will called across the noise.

"Hmm?" Jack replied and stumbled over to his friend. "Aye?"

"Don't you think everyones had enough? I mean look at Elizabeth. I've never seen her like this!"

"Eh? I have, mate. Don't worry. She'll be wanting to be rid of all alcohol in no time." Jack fell into a chair next to Will and watched the whole party. Elizabeth came skipping over to Will wanting him to dance with her.

"No, Elizabeth. I don't want to d -" Will shook his head and looked back to see Elizabeth lieing on the floor passed out. Jack was passed out in the chair next to him as well. After a while, Will decided to leave everyone in the places they fell and take Elizabeth upstairs.

In the morning, Will woke to find Elizabeth still sleeping next to him. He smiled and got out of bed.

When he got downstairs he found everyone but Jack in the same spots he had left them. Jack was wondering the room looking at paintings and other objects decorating the place. Jack turned around and was startled to find Will standing there, hands on hips, smileing at his old friend.

Jack stood on heels smileing back at Will and walked over to greet him good morning, but stumbled and fell over one of his sleeping crew members. Will laughed and helped him up.

"Rough night?" Will asked jokeingly. Jack narrowed his eyes, but smiled at Will.

"Yeah. Really rough night." He replied beaming." How bout you, mate? Rough night?"

"No, actually. I slept very well, Thank you." Will beamed and Jack looked at him confused.

Will laughed and clapped Jack on the shoulder before going to wake Elizabeth.

When Will stepped into the room, Elizabeth was already awake.

"Good morning, Will." Elizabeth greeted. She looked very tired and her eyes were blood shot.

"Good morning. You dont look very well." Elizabeth laughed. "Neither do you."

Will walked over to Elizabeth and looked at her closely. Her hair was knotted and messy. Her eyes were cold, tired and bloodshot, and her skin was pale as ever. Will told her all of this and she just laughed. "You dont look much better. " They went downstairs to find most of the crew awake.

Almost everyone looked as Elizabeth did. Will felt a little better.

"Ah, Elizabeth! I see you've woken up." chirped Jack. Elizabeth stared wide eyed at him as did Will.

"Jack, Why are you so happy?" Will asked confused. Jack grinned at the two wide eyed people in front of him.

"Just being here. Being back with you two!" Jack went to stand in between them and put his arms over their shoulders grinning even more widely. " Will can i talk to you for a minute," He looked over at Elizabeth "alone? Please?" Will looked confused but agreed. Jack led Will across the room where no one could hear them.

"Alright, mate. What do you say we go on a little trip? Say..to America?" Jack asked grinning.

"America? Jack, are you mad? We can't just leave and go to America!" Will replied through gritted teeth.

"Sure you can, Will. It's easy. Just pack up your suitcases and leave." Jack's smile was fading now. He did'nt think that his friend would come with him.

"When you say 'suitcases' does that mean Elizabeth can come, too?" Will asked eagerly. "Of course she can. Why not?" Jack's smile was comeing back now and he had put faith back into Will.

After lunch, Jack was waiting eagerly for Will to ask Elizabeth. He knew his friend was hesitating to break the news, but he was very patient. Will knew what Jack was thinking but did'nt say anything in fear that Elizabeth would be mad. The two friends looked at eachother impatiently at dinner. Elizabeth realized they were keeping something from her and spoke up.

"Alright, i know you're keeping something from me. So...one of you, Speak up." Elizabeth took turns glareing at the two men, but neither of them spoke up willingly. "Will...Jack...? One of you?" Elizabeth stared at Will for the longest time before he gave in.

"Fine. Elizabeth, Jack was thinking that we should all take a little...erm...trip." Will sat staring at his plate waiting for Elizabeth's reply.

"What..uhm...kind of trip?" Elizabeth asked cautiously. Jack finally looked up at her, then at Will who was still concentrating on his plate. "Jack?" Elizabeth wanted an answer and the two knew it.

"Alright...We want to go to America." Jack spoke to the empty wall behind Will. Elizabeth sat gaping at the two men sitting across from her. They knew she didn't approve.

"America? _America!_" she shouted across the table "You want to travel thousands of miles in a boat to _America!_" Jack flinched as she shouted at him and Will. Will couldn't believe his ears. The only other time he had heard Elizabeth scream like this was when she was trapped on the _Pearl_ with Captain Barbossa. Will sat, face almost in plate, feeling guilty as ever having dropped this bomb on her. Elizabeth finally calmed down after about half an hour of shouting. Jack looked up at her, but she wouldnt look at him or Will. When Elizabeth left the table, Will finally took his nose out of his plate to talk to Jack. Jack looked nervously at Will through dark black eyeliner and looked back down again.

"Well," Jack started, "that went well, didnt it?" He looked back up and smiled weakly, though Will didn't even flinch. "Right then..." Jack said with a nervous tone.

"I don't know what i was thinking," Will looked back up at Jack and shook his ahead, ashamed of himself. Jack looked at his friend feeling the same way.

"Of course we should have known that she would have reacted that way, mate. She's tough, you know." Jack said trying to make Will feel better about their decision. Jack smiled, but on looking at Will's expression, quickly turned away.

Chapter two

Will woke up the next morning to find Elizabeth wasn't there.

He hurriedly got dressed and rushed downstairs to find Jack and Elizabeth

sitting at the table silently. He walked cautiously over to sit next to Elizabeth

who immediatly turned away. Jack smiled weakly in his direction and turned back

to look at the table.Jack and Will didn't talk unless they were alone and that wasn't

very often. If Elizabeth was around, they barely even looked at each other for fear she might start shouting agian. When dinner came around, the three sat silently trying not to look at eachother. Sudenly, Elizabeth broke the silnce.

"Alright. I cant take this anymore. I have given a lot of though to the matter and - " Will cut Elizabeth off.

"Elizabeth, we shouldn't have told you like that. We're - " Elizabeth held up a hand to stop him.

"Will, please let me finish..." Elizabeth put her hand down gently, " I think we should go. It might be fun."

Will and Jack looked at eachother, then at Elizabeth, then at eachother again. Jack opend his mouth to try and say something, but then closed it again. Elizabeth looked at the both of them waiting for one of them to talk.

Jack finally spoke up.

"Well...we better get going soon." He said rubbing his hands together and beaming. Will looked at him warning him not to get too excited. Elizabeth lept up from her seat.

"Soon? How soon are you planning on leaving?" She asked eagerly glancing from one face to another.

Jack quickly looked at Will who was looking out the window. Elizabeth stared impatiently at the two of them.

"Well?" She shouted.

"Well...we were thinking sometime around...seven o'clock." Jack managed to blurt. Will quickly took his concentration off of the tree and directed it at Jack who quickly looked back down. Elizabeth gaped at the two men then sat back down, took a deep breath and looked over at Will. He looked back at her and smiled weakly.

Sudenly there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth quickly stood up and hurried off to answer it. Will glanced over at Jack and Jack looked at Will reasuringly. Will stood up and walked into great whoever was at the door, but stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was.

"Hello there, Mr. Turner." Commodore Norrington greated arrigantly. Will glared at the man in his doorway. Elizabeth smiled and went over to bring Will by the arm.

"Commodore Norrington," Will nodded in hello. Elizabeth forced a smile.

"Commodore, we are just in the middle of dinner. So, if you don't mind, we would like to get back to that." Elizabeth said all of this without loseing the fake smile. Norrington raised an eyebrow, but without question nor comment turned on his heel and was off. Will closed the door behind him and walked back to the table. Jack sat in the same spot they left him.

"Who was that?" He asked conserend. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other.

"That was Norrington..." Will replied solemnly. Jack sat strait up in his chair ready to run.

"Don't worry, Jack...He'se gone." Elizabeth reasured him. Jack fell back into his chair and let out a deep breath. Will looked at Elizabeth who looked back at him. He smiled and looked back at Jack who was looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth got back up from her chair and left the room taking her plate with her. Jack and Will looked at each otehr. Jack laughed and so did Will who was confused at why they were laughing. Jack got up and followed Elizabeth out of the room.

Will walked up stairs to find Elizabeth packing. She turned around to find Will standing in the doorway beaming at her. She smiled back and went back to packing. Will walked over to her and she stopped again. She turned to face him, but found that he was no longer smileing.

"We don't have to go you know," Will protested. "we can stay here if you like." Elizabeth smiled sadley.

"No, Will. I want to go. It could be fun." Elizabeth turned back around to finish packing. Will stood behind her staring sadley at her. After a minute, he went to packing himself. They could hear Jack singing on the floor below them and laughed. When they were all packed, Will and Elizabeth carried their bags down the stairs and saw Jack waiting for them at the door. Will smiled and Jack grinned back. After loading all of the bags onto the _Black Pearl_, Elizabeth went to her father's house to say goodbye.

"But, where are you going?" Governer Swann asked nervously. Elizabeth smiled up at him, but he didn't smile back.

"Father, does it really matter as long as i have a safe trip?" Elizabeth asked cautiously. Her father looked at her carefully before answering.

"Yes. It matters to me. Elizabeth, i want to know where you are going and for how long. If you refuze to tell me where you are headed, i will have no choice but to have commodore Norrington follow you." Elizabeth stood looking at her father. She narrowed her eyes and answered,

"We are going to America. I am not sure for how long, but long enough." Elizabeth stood narrow eyed looking at her father. He stared back at her.

"America! Your going to _America!_ How can you travel that far in a boat no less! What are you thinking!" Elizabeth put up a hand and he stopped shouting. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment before she spoke up again.

"This is the decision i have made, Father. You can't stop me. I am going." Elizabeth said this without takeing her eyes off of her father's. He narrowed his eyes at her beofre she said goodbye and left.

"Commodore! Follow my daughter to America. Make sure she is safe." Norington did as he was told and quickly walked out the door after Elizabeth. Once she arived back at her house, she found that Will, the crew and Jack were already in the _Pearl_ and ready to be off.

"Ah, Elizabeth. Ready to go then?" Jack greated. Elizabeth smiled weakley and climbed abored.

She sat down next to Will on the floor and told him about her conversation with her father. Will looked over at Jack who was cheerfully stearing his ship and singing his favorite song. Will looked longingly at Elizabeth and she looked back at him as though telling him the story all over again.

"Why would he not want you to go? I mean with me?" Will asked not realizing that Jack was listening in on the whole conversation. Elizabeth laid her head on Will's shoulder and shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he just doesn't trust us..." Elizabeth's voice trailed off. Will put his arm around her shoulders trying to make her feel better. Jack listened as the two talked. He felt sorry for Elizabeth mostly becuase her father didn't trust her. Will looked back to see a ship following them. He lept to his feet, startling Elizabeth and Jack.

"Look, Jack! It's the _Dauntless_! Norington's following us!" Will looked down at elizabeth who sat gaping at him.

"Speed up the ship!" Jack yelled. "We need to speed up! Hurry now!" Jack glanced at Will who had a sence of panic in his eyes. The crew were doing all that they could to speed up the boat.

"Father must have sent Norington to follow us." Elizabeth said shrilly. Will looked at her with a panicked expression. She turned to Jack who was looking at her the same way.

"Hurry up! We have to out run that ship! Faster!" Jack's orders became more and more seriouse and so the crew workers tried harder and harder. Pretty soon the _Dauntless_ was out of site and everyone calmed down. Jack turned to Will and Elizabeth who were once again sitting together on the floor of the ship. Jack walked over to the couple and sat down next to Elizabeth. She turned and smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"Well! Good to be back out here, id'n it Will?" Jack stated chearfully. Will looked at him and nodded.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted, "The _Dauntless_ has caught up with us again!" Jack looked back and Will lept back to his feet. Elizabeth burried her face in her hands. Jack walked slowly back to the wheel.

"Jack! What are we going to do? Are we going to fight?" Will sounded scared for Elizabeth. Jack smiled at him and Will looked back confused.

"We're going to let Norington catch up to us. Just to see what he does." Jack looked back at Elizabeth who looked scared.

"Slow down the ship!" Jack ordered. The crew looked confused, but did as they were told. Elizabeth looked at Jack with panic in her eyes. Once the _Dauntless_ caught up to them, Will hurried over to meet Norington. Norington walked out, hands behind his back, looking bleak as ever.

"Whear is Elizabeth, Turner? Bring her." Norington ordered Will to do this, but Elizabeth brought herself over. She looked long and hard at Norington before speaking.

"Commodore..." She started, "what are you doing here? Why are you following us?" Elizabeth glared at the man. Norington smiled sarcastically.

"Your father ordered me to follow you to the Americas. He wants to know that your safe."

Will looked over to see Jack standing in the same spot he was when they stopped and he was smileing. Jack walked over to greet Norington.

"Hello there, commodore. Long time no see, eh?" Jack grinned widely waiting for Norington's reply.

"Mr. Sparrow, i was wondering when i was going to see you again." Norington drew his pistol, "Now, You can allow these two to come over, or i can kill you. Your choice." Jack took a step backword.

"And what makes you think," Elizabeth started, "that we want to go over there at all?" Elizabeth took a step forward and narrowed her eyes so that Norington could see that she was seriouse. Norington put his pistol away and looked hard at the three people infront of him. Elizabeth clung to Will's arm, and Jack's hand clung to his pistol.

"I want you all to know that i will be following you from now untill you return to Port Royal. Understood?" Norington glared at Jack who glared back at him. Norington turned around and headed back to start his ship sail. Jack did the same. Elizabeth and Will stood in their same spots. Will turned to her and hugged her. Elizabeth felt much better. Jack stood, stearing his ship and watching the two. Gibbs went to stand next him.

"Makes you feel good, doesnt it, Cap'n?" Gibbs stated watching Jack. Jack turned twords the man.

"Yeah...sure does, mate." He directed his interests twords the ocean.

The next morning, Jack woke to find Will sitting at the bowe of the ship. He went over to sit with him. Will looked up to see his friend sitting next him.

"Funny isn't it? How far away from home you feel after such a short time?" Will asked barely realizing who he was talking to. Jack looked around at his friend. He seemed so far away, so lost.

"Listen, mate. If you want to go back, we can go back. Will, we don't have to stay." Jack looked worriedly at Will who was still concentrating on the ocean. Will turned to look at Jack. He smiled weakly and turned away again.

"Jack, how do you stay out here for 10 years at a time?" Will asked. Jack looked down at him. He didn't exactly understand his question.

"I don't know. I just do. I feel better out here than any other place." Jack looked out at the ocean. The sky was dark and gloomy. The water seemed strangly calm. Elizabeth came up behind Jack and put a hand on his shoulder startling him. Jack took her hand and brought her away from Will.

"Listen, Love. I need to talk to you." Elizabeth could here the nervousness in his voice. "Will doesn't seem comfertable out here. I think the two of you should go back. Jack turned to see that Will standing right behind him.

"I don't need to go back, Jack. I'm fine here. Really." Will looked at Elizabeth who smiled lightly and he turned to walk the boat. Eilzabeth let go of Jack's hand and hurried off to find him.

"Will! Will, wait!" Will stopped and turned around to face her. She looked into his eyes. They were cold, dark and uninviteing.

"What has gotten into you?" Elizabeth asked. Will stared at her wide eyed.

Chapter Three

Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand with both of hers. He looked at her affectionatly.

"Will, whats wrong? Please tell me. You can talk to me." Will looked at her. Her eyes asked the question again.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. Please forgive me. It's just that Norington is following us, and it's ruining my time with you." Elizabeth smiled then hugged him. They stood like that for a while before Jack interupted. Will looked at Jack still holding Elizabeth's hand. Jack smiled at them both, then went back to work. Jack knew that Norrington was watching their every move, and so did the other two. They also knew that he was trying to get Elizabeth back.

Jack went to stand in the crows nest when Norington caught up to them yet again.

"Wonderful!" Jack cried sarcastically. "Speed up! We need to get faster!" Gibbs looked around and saw everyone working as fast as they could to get the boat going. Elizabeth looked up to see the large boat they were so desperatly trying to be rid of, but then quickly saw it shrinking into the distance. Jack looked back around him and smiled, satisfied that his crew worked this fast. He looked back down at Elizabeth who was also smiling. Will walked over to join Jack and talk to him.

"Jack, what are we going to do? That ship is going to keep catching up with us. We don't have a chance." Will widened his eyes then narrowed them again. He knew Jack was thinking desperatly for a plan, but didn't say anything. When Jack finally showed sign that he knew what to do, he spoke up.

"Elizabeth, would you come over here for a minute?" Jack called over. Elizabeth immediatly ran over to join them.

"Ok, here's the plan. We're going to swerve as much as we possibly can to try to lose Norrington. If he catches up to us, Elizabeth, you will go over to his ship and try to destract him. Will and i will come and get you when we know it's the opportune momment." The two looked at Jack confused, but after a minute they understood.

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Elizabeth asked sounding distressed. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Will. Will looked back at him.

"I'll try not to, but if he tries anything, i might not have a choice. Now, Will. We will sneak onto Norrington's boat and disable the rutter chain." Then quickly added" That is why we need Elizabeth to distract him." Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"I don't know, Jack. This seams kind of risky." Jack raised his hands to show he understood, then put them back down again.

"I thought you wanted to stop Norrington from following us? This is the plan, either follow it, or don't. Your choice." Jack looked from one startled face to the other. Will nodded and looked at Elizabeth who looked at her feet. Jack turned and shouted his orders to the crew who tried their hardest to make the boat swerve.

After twenty minutes of falling from one side of the ship to the other, Norrington caught up to them. Jack nodded at Will who nodded at Elizabeth. She went to greet Norrington.

"Commodore! I'm ready to come over now!" She called. Norrington walked out and had a bored laid across so Elizabeth was able to get over.

"I see you have come to you'r sences." Norrington said with a smile."That Turner is not good for you." Elizabeth did her best to bite her tongue, but found it difficult. Norrington smiled at her and she turned away. After five minutes of waiting for a sign that Will and Jack made it into the ship, Elizabeth finally heard a small thud.

"What was that?" Norrington cried alarmed. Elizabeth smiled.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything." Elizabeth pretended to be scared and fell into Norrington's arms. Norrington grabbed her hand and drew his pistol.

_Come on...hurry up, hurry up.. please!_ Elizabeth thought. When Jack finally stepped out, pistol in one hand, and sword in the other, Elizabeth felt relieved.

"Commodore! Let the girl go!" Jack shouted. Elizabeth tried to run over to him, but Norrington still held her hand and pulled her back knocking her to the floor. Jack walked forward and held his sword out, ready to fight. Norrington looked at Jack like he was a fool, but fought with him anyway. Elizabeth stood up and ran past them, looking for Will.

"Will! Where are you?" She screamd. Will came around a corner and ran twords her. He looked at her.

"Wheres Jack?" He asked. Elizabeth looked behind her and grabbed Will's hand. They ran twords the place where Norrington and Jack faught. Once they got there, they saw that the two were still sword fighting. Norrington stumbled backword and Jack grabbed his pistol pointing it at Norrington. The man looked at Jack nervously.

"Jack no! You can't!" Elizabeth screamed. Jack looked back at her impatiently.

"Elizabeth, this man -"

"I know what he did! You can't kill him!" She shouted. Just then, Norrington drew his own pistol and shot Jack in the arm. Jack fell back, clutching his bleading arm.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed lunging forward. She kneeled next to Jack. Will flew forward and grabbed Norrington by the throat. The two fell to the ground in a battle.

Jack sat up still clutching his mangled arm. Elizabeth tried desperatly to stop the bleading as Will still fought with Norrington.

"Stop! Please stop!" Elizabeth screamed, and Will climbed to his feet. Norrington rubbed his bruised neck. Will and Elizabeth helped Jack up and staggered twords the bored leading to the _Black Pearl. _Elizabeth looked back to see Norrington comeing after them. He grabbed Will by the back of the coler and pulled him backwords. Jack fell to the floor as Elizabeth struggled to keep him stable.

"You take one step back over there, Turner, and i shoot you." Norrington threatend. Elizabeth left Jack's side and rished over to Will. Norrington pointed his pistol at her and she froze.

"No!" Will shouted and grabbed for the pistol. Once he had it in hand, he pointed at Norrington who was struggling to get away. Will grabbed Elizabeth and guided her over the bored to the other ship. He turned back around realizing he forgot Jack and helped him up. Jack and Will staggered back over to the _Black Pearl_ just in time to see Norrington grab for his sword. He tried to get over the bored, but the _Black Pearl_ was already sailing. The bored fell and Norrington was left alone on his ship. Will and Elizabeth stood holding Jack up and watched as Norrington shrank into the distance.

Chapter Four

"But we have to go back and get him!" Elizabeth pleaded. Jack stood unconvinced. Elizabeth looked at Will who also disaproved.

"No! Elizabeth, we'll go back to Port Royal and send someone else out to get him! We are all safe now!" Will replied sadley. He looked up at Jack who nodded and clutched his arm. Elizabeth looked at the gash in his arm.

"I'm sorry, Jack. This never should have happend." Elizabeth said solemnly. She looked back at his arm. Jack put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's going to be okay, love. We'll get back to Port Royal and you can tell your father what happend." Jack turned to Will who looked down at his feet and didn't look back up again. Jack walked off to stand next to the wheel. Elizabeth looked at Will, his eyes looked so sad and lost. He looked up at her and smiled. She did not smile back, but tears started to fall down her cheaks. Will wiped them away with one hand and used the other to pull her into a hug. She cried.

"Will, we never should have come out here. We should have stopped Jack." Will looked over at his friend who looked deeply distressed.

"Look at me, Elizabeth. We couldn't have stopped him. It's what he wanted to do. He would have came with or without us. You know that." Will looked into Elizabeth's eyes. She was still crieing.

"We could have tried." She replied through sobs. Will looked back over at Jack who had put his jacket on and was stearing his ship as though nothing had happend.

Once they had arived back in Port Royal, Will and Elizabeth went strait to the Governer's house. Elizabeth and Will explained how there was nothing they could do and that Norrington would have killed one of them. They told him about meeting back up with Jack, and how Norrington shot him in the arm. The governer listend to their story very carefully before speaking.

"Well, i am very dissapointed in you two. Going off with a pirate! What were you thinking?" He looked down at Elizabeth who was concentrating on the floor. Will looked up at his father-in-law.

"Sir, if you don't mind, we've had a very tough time. I Think we should just go home." Will put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and guided her out of the house. Before they reached the doorway, Will turned around and shouted back,

"Oh, and someone will need to be sent to find Norrington, Sir." And walked out the door.


	2. Chapters 4 and 5 How could he leave?

Will and Elizabeth hurried back to their where Jack sat waiting fot them. Once he saw the worried exressions on tehir faces, he immediatly ran over to see what happened.

"How did it go?" He asked imaptiently. Will looked down at Elizabeth who was concentrating on the ground. She looked up at Jack with teary eyes.

"He is very upset. He's mad that we went off with with you. I knew he didn't trust me." Jack looked at her astounded and walked onto his ship. Will looked at Elizabeth with a confused expression on his face.

"Wait, Jack. Where are you going? You can't just leave." Elizabeth called after him. Jack stopped and turned around to face her.

"If i am not back in a month, come and find me. Other than that, there is nothing more i can say, but stay here and do not follow me." Jack nodded at Will and walked onto his ship without another word. Elizabeth looked at Will, worried as ever that Jack was going to do something very very stupid.

A few weeks had passed buy with no sign of Jack. Elizabeth had suggested to Will that he go and find him, but he refused.

"Will, you really should go and find him What if he's hurt? What if Norrington's fouind him?" Will looked at her. He understood why she was scared. He was scared, as well.

"Fine. I'll go find him. But promise me something?" Elizabeth gazed up at him. "Promise me you will not come. Go to your father's until i return." Elizabeth gaped at him. She couldn't believe what he was asking of her, but she promised any way. Will kissed her goodbye and sent her to her father's to stay until he got back.

Governer Swann was not at all pleased to here what is son-in-law was up to, but took his daughter in. After all, it was only for a while. Elizabeth waited for three weeks for will to return. Her father could see that was worried, but did not say anything. She pased the house thinking bout his return, but thought it better if she went looking for him. She got her things togeth, and headed for the front door.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" Her father asked as she opened the door. HE saw her bag was packed and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm going to find Will. He could be hurt, or stranded. I have to go find him." Elizabeth looed at her father, and she looked back.

"You can't go! I won't allow it!" He shouted. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Father, i'm going. Please don't try to stop me. I've made up my mind." She walked out the door. The governer stared at the now closed door before going out after her. She was already loaded onto a boat and getting ready to leave.

"Elizabeth! I'm going with you!" Elizabeth smiled at her father. He jumped on the boat. The captain started sail and they were off. Elizabeth leaned over of the ship, staring at the ocean. _I hope we find them in time._ She thought.

After a few hours of sailing, their ship came up to another one, the _Dauntless._

"Father! Father, look! It's the _Dauntless!_ It's Norrington's ship!" Her father raced over to see the large ship, but their was no sign of the commodore.

Jack walked out of the captain's chamber. He was smiling in an insane way, like he had just done something wrong.

"Jack...where is Norrington?" Elizabeth asked. Jack looked at her and smiled in that weird way again.

"He'se safe on an island." He replied still smiling. Elizabeth and the governor looked at him panicked. He looked back at them, but the smile faded from his face.

"An island! You stranded him on an _island?_" Elizabeth screamed. Jack took a step back looking scared. "How could you leave him on an ISLAND!" Elizabeth shouted across the water to the oposite ship.

"Elizabeth...please stop shouting..." Governer Swann said. Elizabeth drew in a deep breath, then let it out. She looked up at Jack. Jack hesitated before answering,

"Listen, we'll go get him. Then we'll go find Will. Okay?" Elizabeth's father looked at Jack with utmost surprise at the compramise. He walked forward leaning on the edge of the ship.

"Take us to him, sir." Jack nodded and led them towards the island. Half an hour of sailing, they finally reached a small speck of land. Elizabeth could see someone sitting on the beach.

"Commodore!" Shouted the governor. Norrington looked up and lept to his feet, drawing his pistol.

"You!" he screached at Jack who smiled broadly. Norrington looked like a mad man who would attack at any moment. That prediction ended up happening. Norrington pointed the pistol strait at Jack who froze in terror. Elizabeth let out a small scream which turned into a groan.

"NO!" Shouted the governer, leaping in front of Jack. Norrington stared at him with bloodshot eyes. A shot was heard and the governer collapsed to the ground, a large bloody whole in his chest.

"FATHER!" Screached Elizabeth. She ran and nelt next to the dieing man. He looked up at her and smiled.Elizabeth nelt crying over her father untill Jack came and lifted her up to her feet. Norrington stood gaping even more like a madman than before. Elzabeth glared at him then nelt back down next to her father.

"I'm so sorry, father," She whispered. " I must leave you here." With a shuddering breath, she stood up and turned to jack who nodded and led her back to the ship. She cast one last sadenned glance at her father and sank onto the floor of the ship.

"How could anyone do a thing like that? It's just so...so...i don't know.." She burst with a loud sob. Jack looked at her sympathetically, and nodded. "Well," She continued wipeing her eyes, "We better find Will." With a cough, she stood back up and leaned over the edge of boat, looking at the water.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Jack asked. She came back up and silent tears were streaming down her face.

"Er...nothing. I was just looking, it makes me feel better - sorta." She wiped her eyes and went to sit down next to Jack. Hopeing that they would find Will in time, Elizabeth was very slient. Jack tried to talk to her, but she didn't pay attention, occasionally answering with 'Yeah' or 'uh huh'.

"Gibbs, i'm a little worried. She's very quiet." Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"She just lost her father, and she's scared she's going to lose Will as well. Give the girl some time..." Jack nodded and stared absently out to see.

A few hours of sailing gave Elizabeth some time to get herself together. She thought for a while about Will and her father. Every once in a while, she would get up and pace the length of the ship,but only to sit down again right in the middle of a step.

Jack saw her paceing, so he walked over to her and said. '' Elizabeth, I don't think your father would want to see you this depressed, and it kills me to see you like this, I know it would kill Will to." He thought this would help, but aparently it didn't. '' Jack, I get help it! My Father is dead!" Elizabeth started sobbing again, Jack tried calming her but it didn't work so all he called Gibbs over and told him to take the helm. He tried all that he could to get her to calm down, but nothing seemed to be working. Elizabeth wept over the loss of her father, and Will.

Elizabeth knew that she would never see her father again, or so she thought. That night, as Elizabeth lay sleeping, she had a vision of her father. He came to her in her dream and told her that Will was safe. He was back in Port Royal, waiting for her return. She woke aburptly the next morning to find Jack standing over her, looking scared.

"What? Whats wrong?" She asked sitting up and rubbing her head. It hurt a little bit, she guessed from her dream.

"Are - are you ok? You were thrashing around in your sleep and muttering...are you alright?" Jack stood and stared at her for a moment before she asnwered.

"Yes, yes i'm fine. it was...it was...nothing...nothing..i'm fine." She studdered. Jack looked at her in disbalief, but let it slip. She had just remember what her fatehr had told her. That Will was in Port Royal.

"Jack!" She said urgently. He spun around to face her. "Jack, we have to get back to Port Royal. Will is there!" Jack looked at her, obviously thinking she hit her head while thrashing around last night, but he respected her and did what she asked. Jack noticed how jumpy Elizabeth had become since the death of her father, every small bump, she would jump two feet into the air and whimper. Half way through their trip back to Port Royal, they passed by the small island where Elizabeth's father was murdered. Jack could tell she couldn't bring herself to look at it, and made the ship go faster.

After they arrived back in Port Royal, Elizabeth ran all the way back to her house without a backward glance.

Once Elizabeth got to her house, she sprinted up the steps to look for Will. She didn't need to look very far, because he was sitting at the dining room table. She made her way past the chairs and over to him.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered relieved. "Elizabeth, i thought you were gone. Where did you go?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Will, father and i went looking for you. We thought maybe you were hurt or something. Jack trapped Norrington on and island. Once we got there, he killed father." Elizabeth started cry.

"I'm so sorry." Will replied trying to confort her. "Where is Jack? Is he ok? Are you hurt?" Elizabeth put a finger to her lips.

"I'm fine. Jack is on the ship. I'm sure he'd be very happy to see you." Elizabeth replied between sobs. She led him out to Jack's ship, but it wasn't there any longer.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called. No answer. "Where did he go now?" She asked panicked. Will looked down at her and grinned. "What...what are you smiling at? This is not funny. This is bad. Where did Jack go?" Will continued grinning, then replied.

"I don't know. But wherever he is, he's enjoying himself. He'll turn up at some point.

Don't worry."

Chapter 5

Jack stood staring out at the Horizen Thinking of Will and Elizabeth. He thought about the night he arrived. Gibbs went to stand next to him. He looked up into Jack's face which was completely consentrated on the ocean ahead.

"We didn't have to leave you know, cap'n." Gibbs said suddenly. Jack didn't answer or look up. He kept his concentration on the ocean. Gibbs nodded and walked away without another word about it. Jack stared at the ocean for a few more minutes before looking away. He didn't hear what Gibbs had said, nor did he really care. He just wanted to apologize to Will for leaving so abruptly. He steared the _Black Pearl_ towords Tortuga, singing his favorite song, A Pirate's Life for Me, sadly. He couldn't get his friends off of his mind for the longest time.

"Cap'n, isn't that commodor Norrington?" Gibbs asked. Jack looked over at a small speck of land a little ways away. There, sitting at the edge, almost in the water, was Norrington. Jack smiled, happy to see that he was slowly loseing it.

"Well, at least we know he won't be bothering Will anymore." Jack said happily. Gibbs nodded. Jack shifted his attention back to the ocean.

it took them two long hours to finally arive in Tortuga. Anamaria was waiting there for them.

"Jack! Thank you so much for the boat. It's beautiful." She looked up at him and grinned. Jack looked astounded.

"But i - Oh...oh yes. Your welcome." She hugged him briskly and walked off. Jack's jaw dropped. "I never gave her a - Will..." He laughed, admiring his friend, and walked off. He glanced over at Anamaria, who looked like she was getting onto the _Interceptor. _It _was_ the _Interceptor. _He laughed again, and walked off, feeling happier than he had before.

_The End. _


End file.
